girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-05-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Now those are some lady abs. I wonder why they were never shown off before? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:06, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Okay, this is so hilarious I'm not going to count how many fingers people have! Congratulations to Ucalibur for nailing it. As a Tarvek fan, I considered being insulted by the last panel, but never mind. I love this page. Bkharvey (talk) 04:29, May 30, 2018 (UTC) P.S. It reminds me of . Bkharvey (talk) 04:34, May 30, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Wikipedia: "Philomela (/ˌfɪləˈmiːlə/) or Philomel (/ˈfɪləˌmɛl/; Greek: Φιλομήλη, Philomēlē) is a minor figure in Greek mythology and is frequently invoked as a direct and figurative symbol in literary, artistic, and musical works in the Western canon. ... The name means 'lover of fruit,' 'lover of apples,' or 'lover of sheep.'" It's also an English poet, a poem by a different English poet, and a Scottish opera. Bkharvey (talk) 04:52, May 30, 2018 (UTC) In defense of Tarvek, when he , she's the one who's all excited about wearing dresses, not Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 17:11, May 30, 2018 (UTC) : Jeez, I just found that page and now I see you already posted the link. (And it's Violetta said she wanted a pretty dress.) ♦ : Try not to be so hung up on Tarvek's clothes obsession. Just because it is a cliché that all male fashion designers are gay doesn't mean that all of them (in reality or in fiction) really are. I think Tarvek has demonstrated quite decisively that he is interested in women. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:53, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's a great page, too. "Are you twelve?" Makes me wonder what Agatha's life was like when she was twelve. Did she have a lot of suitors? A crush on Beetle? As for Tarvek, it's not his sexual orientation that bothers me; I still think the most aesthetically pleasing resolution to the triangle is that Tarvek and Gil pair up and go around having adventures like the Heterodyne boys, while Agatha and Zeetha rule the world together. :-) No, it's that his interest in fashion feels trivial and foolish, and makes him seem trivial and foolish -- which was probably the Foglios' idea back in the early days, before he turned out to be one of the heroes. Bkharvey (talk) 20:18, May 30, 2018 (UTC) ::: According to the print novels, Agatha's life was pretty miserable: wearing the locket, Barry constantly moving the two of them around. It got better when he finally noticed how miserable she was, and had her settle in Beetlesburg with Adam and Lilith. But then, Beetle knew who she really was, and so firmly warned off any guy who showed any romantic interest in her. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 02:43, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed: Since Skifander is a matriarchy,shouldn't Zeetha introduce herself as "Zeetha, daughter of Zantabraxus"? That's the connection that makes her a princess. Klaus is just, you know, a chump. Bkharvey (talk) 21:45, May 30, 2018 (UTC) : Well, unless some really twisted Sparky fertility docs get involved, one's maternal parentage is rarely in doubt, and doesn't need to be advertised. One's paternity, however, especially in a society that isn't strictly monogamous, may be somewhat...disputable. By saying she's daughter of Chump, she's saying she knows which guy is her father to a strong degree of certainty, or at least declaring which of the (possibly several) potential candidates she formally recognizes as the one. Martin The Mess (talk) 00:30, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :: In addition to maternal parentage rarely being in doubt, identifying herself as a princess may specify who her mother is. (Or maybe not, it depends on the details of how titles are used as in her society.) Argadi (talk) 00:03, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : In the novels, Zeetha is sent back with the explorers, not only to find out "what the rest of the world is up to" but also to possibly locate "Chump" who said he was from this "Europa". She is in a patriarchal society and she is looking for her father who she only knows as "Chump". There is the very slim off-chance of her introducing herself to "Chump" by using this method. I wonder if she will eventually do that to Klaus as she strongly suspects he is "Chump" --Fred1740 (talk) 16:42, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Lady A calls Violetta "dear" as a sign of disrespect, just like to Tweedle. And calls Zola "my dear," not in utter disrespect, but definitely to establish who's in charge. Does anyone ever use "dear" non-ironically? says it to Balthazar, whom she truly loves, but she says it only when he makes a vocabulary error, not when he returns from being lost in the wilderness. Bkharvey (talk) 03:12, May 31, 2018 (UTC)